1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headsets and earbuds, and particularly to an earphone system with independently retractable cables for the left earbud, right earbud, and plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
Earphones or headsets for consumer electronic devices are typically attached to a cord or cable for connecting the earphones to an electronic device, such as a mobile phone. Oftentimes, however, the cord becomes entangled between the earphones and the terminal device. In addition, it is difficult to store conventional headsets in a manner which does not result in tangling or destruction of the cord.
Thus, an earphone system with retractable cables solving the aforementioned problems is desired.